Mapping of the Heart
by Captain Meghan
Summary: Elizabeth returned to Port Royal in a fright of mood after sparing Jack of said mood. Getting used to her old boring life is painful. But what happens when a certain captain stops for a visit? Sparrabeth. Sequel to After Affects. New readers welcome!
1. The Window

When Elizabeth Swann told Captain Jack Sparrow that she'd be sleeping better from then on, she was horribly mistaken. In fact, ever since she spoke those words she had not had one night that she could find the peace within herself to get a good night's rest. Of course, this did nothing good for her already solemn mood.

Routine could kill Elizabeth… or so she thought. Ever since returning to Port Royal she found it hard to pay attention to the boring life she led. Being raised an intelligent and proper lady, this was new to her. But then again, after all she had been through, how could she of all people expect things to be the same.

Will and Elizabeth had been in Port Royal for almost two months now. However, to Elizabeth it felt more like two years.

_Already_, her father had suggested Norrington could make a fine husband. At the same he had also made it clear more than once that William was not that good of a man. The more this carried on the more her loathing for it all grew. Governor Swann insulted Will when Elizabeth picked him because he was the "better" man. Imagining his reaction had she run off with a pirate was heartrending. She knew she could never be free. Even though she knew this, she couldn't help but hope. It was the only thing that kept her going.

I guess you could say that some take sleeping for granted. Elizabeth longed for it so just because it was an escape. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of maybe painting it with something interesting for her to stare at. The thought made her laugh. She knew this was getting ridiculous.

Just like she did every other night, quietly Elizabeth got out of bed and wrapped herself up in her robe. With light foot steps she paced around her dark and dead silent room. Then, after a while of that she sat on the opposite side of the bed, facing the opposite direction of the haunting window that was _never_ shut.

She wasn't sure why she couldn't shut it. Maybe it was a reminder for Elizabeth that it would never come. Or perhaps it was the small fleeting speck of hope that remained. For whatever the reason, the window remained open.

The window made her think. Elizabeth got angry. Leaving it open was pointless and ridiculous. So then she quickly made her way to the window and slammed it shut, making a bit too much noise. Keeping her hands on the sill where she had slammed it, Elizabeth looked down at the docks. Suddenly, she saw something that took her breath away: A ship with black sails.

---

After carefully tip toeing her way out of the dark house Elizabeth was creeping along the brush that led down the hill. She was trying to keep herself unseen for there were still a few people out.

However, swiftly a man pull her to the side. It cought her off guard and Elizabeth almost screamed. The man stifled it back wrapping his hand over her mouth. Then a voice that could bring Elizabeth to her knees whispered in her ear "We wouldn't want them to hear us now would we, love?"


	2. Unwelcome Tears

**Here's the next chapter. I spice things up a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

What do you think you're doing here?" Elizabeth shouted in a whisper. Not wanting to be seen, she and Jack had made their way to the small barn where the carriage was kept. It wasn't until then had Elizabeth thought about the consequences if Jack were to be seen with her.

He stood a few feet from her as she continued "You must leave at once." Was she actually saying this? Neither of them could believe it.

"It's nice to see you too!" He smiled.

Elizabeth crossed her arms still keeping the agitation. "I'm perfectly serious. I can't be seen with you."

"That's why I came at night. I knew you wouldn't be sleeping." Jack smirked. He allowed a pause but continued before she could comment. "You don't have to be miserable."

This time Elizabeth spoke up becoming more frustrated with him even though she had no clue why. "I don't know what you're talking about." The words flew out of her lips without thinking. "I am sleeping fine and I am certainly not miserable." What was she saying? Elizabeth bit her lip just a little unsure of where she was going with this.

He grinned "Of course not."

Despite her distress Jack appeared to be enjoying this. She was quite sure that he knew what was going through her mind. It made Elizabeth nervous. It made Jack arrogant.

"You're perfectly fine marrying a man you don't love."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was offended

"You know what I mean, Lizzie." He continued before she could dig herself deeper "And I'm sure you enjoy your corset." He grinned more then ever, "Have you fallen off of any cliffs lately?"

At this point Elizabeth was utterly disgusted… mainly because he was right. The more she thought about it the more it hurt. He _was_ right.

Fuming, she got in his face. But when she opened her mouth to say something just as hurtful, something stopped her. All the feelings his words created pulled her back. It almost scared Elizabeth how suddenly she couldn't pretend. Tears welled up in her eyes. She never cried and the prospect of it was embarrassing. So instinctively she backed away and without saying a word started for the door.

Jack caught up with her and shut the door as she tried to open it. Elizabeth shot a glare at him and pulled on the knob again. This time he got in between her and the door. Instead of backing away, she stayed firmly in her position. Behind the tears in her eyes she glared fiercely into his.

"Let me through" Elizabeth commanded as harshly as possible while she uselessly continued to pull on the door behind him.

"No" Jack replied "I came here for a reason." She pulled the door again even though it was obvious by now that it was futile.

"Was that to insult me?"

"No."

"Then what for?" Elizabeth demanded. Without losing her angry position or hurt eyes she quit pulling on the door for him to respond. But the response never came. Instead a silence filled what little space was left between them. Jack smiled and it sent a shock wave of emotions through Elizabeth that killed what little defense she had left and the anger that came with it. Replacing it was fear and vulnerability.

As Jack pulled her closer, Elizabeth's look of anger turned to confusion. She didn't know what was happening; everything was moving so fast. But unable to fight it, she allowed herself to give in. At the same time Jack's grinning lips touched Elizabeth's trembling a silent tear rolled down her cheek. And for the first time in a long time, she cried.

**Is that too repetitive? I'm very open to any suggestions. Thanks :-)  
**


	3. Mind of a Pirate

**A/N: Hi all. I'm soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to get you this chapter. This chappie kinda creates the whole plot for the story so I really needed to think it over. Especially with the opening of AWE. Oh! About that... The story takes place after AWE but was written BEFORE. Soooo, here's whats different.**

**-Spoilers-**

_**Now that we know Soa Feng's character, I can write about him. He plays a huge role in the plot, so we're keeping him a live. Obviously our good friend Govna Swann will still be kicking as well. And just as obvious, Will is not the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Norrington has like nothing to do with the story, but I hated that he died so we'll just say he's still alive for my comfort. Hahah.**_

**-End of Spoilers- **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

It was the strangest thing. Usually when one has just been kissed a giddy love-struck smile fills their face. However when Jack pulled away from Elizabeth, she had tears streaked across her cheeks.

For one moment everything had blurred. Nothing was there in the barn but them. However Jack pulled away all too soon.

He immediately started talking "That wasn't exactly it-". With wet eyes and tear soaked face Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. Jack was cut off as he realized she was crying. A bit in awe he stared at her. Feeling his stare she suddenly remembered that she was crying. In shame she turned her back to him and walked a few feet away.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and cleared her throat trying to regain control. "You must leave." She got out even with the lump in her throat.

"I had come for a reason, like I said." He said walking towards her "I was about to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She spun around to face him."Me?"

"No, no, miss!" Jack cut her off. "I have something to say if you would just let me say it!"

Scowling, she crossed her arms and was quiet allowing him to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as I said, I have a purpose." He said starting to walk around the barn, "You are needed. Captain Sao Feng has requested your presence."

From the moment he started talking Elizabeth was skeptical. After all he had already said- and done, for that matter –she was bias against whatever he had left. And meeting with Sao Feng again was not something she liked to think about.

"He wants me? Why?" Elizabeth was demanded to know. Her tone was harsh… maybe a little too harsh then what one would expect. But for reasons she could not explain, she was frustrated with Jack. He also seemed to be growing tired of her in return.

He turned around to face her. "Yes you!" he snapped and then continued to walk around.

Having been around pirates so much Elizabeth knew to think ahead. Despite her laced night gown and pampered hair she still knew the mind of a pirate.

"What's in it for you?" she questioned Jack. This made him stop. Jack turned to Elizabeth, who was a bit proud. He smiled in return.

"What do you mean 'for me'? I've said nothing." He pleaded innocent.

"Jack," Elizabeth explained, "When have you done something that doesn't benefit you?" He thought about it for a second but didn't answer. "Tell me what it is. Maybe I'll think about it."

Jack pondered the idea for a moment. He knew telling her could determine her decision…. But not telling her could do the same. He rolled his eyes.

"Sao Feng has some maps. That's all. Alright?" he told her. Elizabeth was obviously thinking over what he had just said. Whether she believed it or not was remained to be seen, but she did go along with it. She continued on to the next part to dealing with a pirate.

"Okay. Now, Captain Sparrow," she walked closer. Jack eyed her suspiciously. "What's in it for _me_?"

Jack couldn't help but smile. Even though this was not something positive for his behalf, he couldn't help it. She really had become a clever woman.

"You," He started. "You will get a chance to escape and sail with a notorious pirate." He grinned being quite satisfied with his own answer. However, she on the other hand was not.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. Even if the idea sounded pleasant to her she knew she could not give in. "I'm sorry Jack. If that's all you can offer than I'm not coming." She walked past him to the door. With one hand on the knob she turned to him. There was a lot she wanted to say, but couldn't. Her appearance remained cold. "You must leave by morning."

She opened the door and turned to leave, but something stopped her. She had to say something. Something close to what she really wanted to say. "It was nice seeing you, Captain."

The door closed behind her and Jack gave a sigh. This really was quite frustrating. Slowly he made his way to the door because there wasn't much of a point of staying any longer in the barn. Stepping outside he watched Elizabeth walk back up the drive. She would come, he thought. All she needed was a little push.

**A/N: If you have any thoughts, questions, or ideas please feel free to tell me. Your reviews make me smile!**


	4. Finding Freedom

**A/N: Well finally getting that last chapter up and getting reviews has got me pumped and I wrote a lot faster. Here's the next chappie! I usually keep it longer than this to over look it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting again. Enjoy!**

If it was hard to pay attention before it was almost impossible now. Elizabeth's thoughts were in a state of distress thinking over every word he said. Last night once she got back to her room was difficult, but waking up to find he hadn't left yet was even worse.

You can imagine Elizabeth's reaction when she almost ran into Mr. Cotton. Will, Governor Swann, and she were walking through town on the way to make some wedding arrangements when Elizabeth literally ran into him. She was almost in a trance thinking so at first she didn't even notice, but said sorry and tried to continue on her way. However she only got a step further when she realized who that was. For a second she stood there watching him in confusion as he walked away. But as Will didn't stop to wait for her, she hurriedly caught up with him.

Now, they were standing on the fort that Admiral Norrington had his promotion ceremony so many long ago. This was to be where the wedding would take place. And strangely enough, though many things had changed since James's promotion ceremony, Elizabeth's feeling in the corset was exactly the same.

Her mind wandered, worried, stressed as her father talked and Will listened intently. People who she was supposed to be honored to be around soon came and also joined the conversation. The Caribbean heat beat down on her from all directions. Elizabeth did not take part in the conversation at all. Her air was stifled back. She was almost in a daze. A drop of sweat fell down the back of her neck. What hatred she felt for this place! And there so much she would give just to be free. Almost light headed she tipped her head back and let out a steady breath.

"Elizabeth?" William whispered interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Immediately she snapped her head back forward and looked at him.

"Me?" she said off guard "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She gave a weak smile but Will knew her long enough to see through it. The smile couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. He knew better than to believe her, but he could she wanted him to. So reluctantly he said "Okay."

With that Will continued to speak with a very pompous couple. What about, Elizabeth had no clue. But one sentence caught her full attention.

"And do you remember, dear?" the women spoke to her husband "That wretched pirate who escaped from this very spot!" Elizabeth who had been staring off into space immediately locked eyes with the women. However, in the drama the women cared not to notice, but continued talking. Her husband knew the subject was not favored and attempted to stop her but was cut off. She continued to speak as if it were the latest gossip.

"Yes and who was it who helped him? I don't remember." She scoffed "It's despicable that people could engage themselves in such a horrid practice as piracy. I don't know how you dealt with it Miss Swann."

Push. Right over the edge.

Will didn't know what to say and remained speechless. But he knew Elizabeth would know what to say. He shot a glance at her but was too late.

"What's 'despicable' is the fact that some pitiful naïve women such as yourself would dare to speak about men that she has not found the decency to even attempt to get to know!" Elizabeth spoke with all fury and tried to step closer to the women but Will held her back. "Call them what you want, but those men have more decency than you will ever have," she finished off. With that Elizabeth stormed off in the other direction. The mouth of the woman just hung open. Will was quite certain that that was the first time someone had said something like that to her.

An awkward silence settled around them until Will decided to break it. He gave a guilty grin. "Sorry about that. I'm going to…" he pointed in the direction Elizabeth went. The man shook his head. The woman was still awe struck. With that, Will took off after Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." He spoke calmly. She kept walking. She was almost to her house when he got he caught up with her.

"Elizabeth!" He called. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

Taking a deep breath she came to a stop and let him get close to her.

"Talk to me." Will pleaded. Elizabeth thought for second about where to start. She had to be honest with him. He had to understand.

"Will," she started out "last night I saw Jack Sparrow."

"What?"

"He's after some kind of map or something, I don't even know. But Sao Feng needs to see me. I don't quite understand everything yet. I wasn't going to do it. But after this…" Elizabeth's eyes wandered away from his. Will searched them for an answer. And just like Elizabeth had prayed, he understood. After a pause he nodded slightly.

"Go." He said with all confidence. Elizabeth's eyes shot up at his in surprise. "Go. Pack your things and get the ship before they leave. I'll cover for you."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. I'll think like a pirate." Will grinned. Elizabeth almost did too. Her gratefulness was overwhelming. She didn't know how to express it.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed Will on the cheek. Brushing past him, she took off up the drive but Will grabbed her hand before she could. This caught her by surprise.

"Elizabeth. One last thing," he spoke. "Please promise me that you'll return?"

She made eye contact like never before. It made a hole inside her grow with sorrow. Returning was not something she had planned on.

With glossy eyes she nodded her head. "I promise."

**A/N: Here comes the plot, doo doo doo do. Haha. Things start to stir up. Is Will forgetting he's dealing with a pirate? You'll have to find out next time...**


	5. Dress or Nothing

A/N: I'm working extra hard on making these longer. Tell me what ya think. -smiles-

Will didn't think that was much to ask of her. In fact, he thought it was just a given. So Elizabeth's reaction to promising she'd return was making him think.

He was walking back to the fort because he knew it was just a matter of time before Governor Swann knew she was missing. When he arrived he would have to have an explanation of some sort. But what?

Will's heart raced as he approached the Governor walking as slow as possible. Think like a pirate, he thought. Think like a pirate. Think like Jack. Think like Barbossa. Think like…. Think like Elizabeth. She was a pirate, wasn't she? She'd been around them long enough. She'd be fine alone. In fact, she'd be quite happy to sail again.

Will's thoughts got a little off track as he was in a few feet of Elizabeth's father. The timing couldn't have been worse. Suddenly, Will began to worry. Now he knew why it took so much for her to promise him.

"William!" Governor Swann addressed him "Do you have any idea where Elizabeth has made off too? There are some people who are waiting to see her." He scoffed a little. "She should know how important this is."

Will thought a moment before responding. He would have to choose his words carefully.

"I'm sure she does know, Governor." He spoke with a smile. "However, she will have trouble speaking with them seeing as that she has fainted again, sir."

"She what?" he said with a gasp. "My word! You must take me to her!"

As Governor Swann panicked, Will surprisingly kept cool. Maybe thinking like a pirate was still a challenge, but acting like one came naturally. Just a few years ago he never would have been able to lie so relaxed.

"I don't think that'd be too wise," William began. "You wouldn't want to leave all of these important guests, now would you?"

Governor Swann took a look around worriedly. He realized William's point which just added to his concerns.

"She's fine, Governor. She's already back home." Will comforted him. But he could see he would need more than that too relax. "I will take care of her I promise."

After a moment's pause to think about it, Elizabeth's father reluctantly gave a sigh and nodded. "Thank you, son."

With a smile Will turned his back and calmly walked out of sight of the Governor. Once on the street and safely out of his eye site, Will took off in a run.

---

Elizabeth's heels hit against the wooden dock as she quickly made her way to the Pearl. She hadn't changed clothes and was still in a beautfiul light colored gown. Among the many grungy sailors, she stood out like sore thumb.

Jack was discussing something with Mr. Gibbs when she came on board. The sound of high heels stuck out and before Elizabeth could say anything Jack turned around to see her.

"Elizabeth!" he smirked, "You've changed your mind."

With a sigh from walking so fast to get to the ship, she set her bag down on the deck. "You forgot to answer something, Captain Sparrow. You never told me why Soa Feng needed me. I've come to find that answer."

"With your suitcase?" Jack said almost laughing. "I take it your coming with us, then."

Allowing a moment to respond Elizabeth hesitantly answered. She felt as if for some reason it was like proving him right. "Yes".

Walking closer, Jack took a good look at her, eying her wardrobe. It made Elizabeth feel highly uncomfortable and nervous because she knew he was thinking about something that had to do with her.

"Dressed like that?" he asked.

Elizabeth had been thinking about her outfit. Sailor's clothes would have been more appropriate. But she was trying her best to resist going back to that. She had made it this far in the corset, going back to loose comfortable clothes may make it hard to return to a corset again.

"You said it was a dress or nothing." She said, remembering what his reaction to her in pirate garb was.

"Yes but I didn't think you'd chose the dress." He said with a smile. That smile that under any other circumstances would have given Elizabeth butterflies. She wanted to feel that way. But she couldn't.

Instead she pulled back her hand aimed straight for his cheek. But in the swinging motion about to hit him, Jack caught her hand. He was all to experienced with slapping.

"Now, now, missy." He said holding tight to her wrist. Furious, Elizabeth tried to pull it from his grasp. "You don't want to be treating the captain like that."

After some squirming he allowed her wrist to go free. Elizabeth tore it away and stepped back.

"No more of that or I'll have to have you removed from my ship." Jack continued. Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing. He should be grateful she even came. "Now, you know where to take your things. Get settled in."

I guess you couldn't say that Elizabeth was happy to be rid of the situation. She wasn't happy at all. But going below deck seemed to be better than on deck wtih Jack. As quick as possible and without a word, she stormed off.

As if nothing had happened, Jack continued shouting commands and soon they set sail.

They were about a quarter of a mile off shore when a soggy wet sailor pulled himself over the side of the ship, and on deck. Jack walked over to him and pulled the man to his feet. Surprised, Jack found no other than Will Turner before him. He panted and spat out water, obviously tired. Jack inspected him with disgust.

"Mr. Gibbs. Look at what the cat dragged in." Jack released his grip on Will's shirt. "Or in our case, the swan."

**A/N: Long enough? Dramatic enough? Haha, you tell me. I'm waiting on the reviews...**


	6. The Tango

**Its embarrassing how long its been since I've updated. I understand if you shun me. Ugh. But hopefully, some of you shall return as I do intend to continue the series. I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Jack could tell that the two's reactions to seeing one another were drastically different. When Elizabeth came up on deck to find Will standing there a very confused and almost nervous look came across her face. "Will?" she called in surprise. His reaction was of relief and happiness. "Elizabeth!". He ran over and hugged her, Elizabeth hardly returning the gesture.

Thoughts were flying through her head. It took her a second before she could form one of them into words. "What are you doing here?" she asked. That was a good place to start.

"I decided to come with you." Will responded. He could see the almost anger in her eyes. "Why wouldn't you want me here?"

Elizabeth shot a glance to Jack who was observing the situation not sure about whether it was good or not. Thankfully, Elizabeth returned her eyes to Will with the look going unnoticed by him.

"I can do things on my own. I'm fine." She said sharply and retreated back below deck. Will sighed and slowly walked away. Jack remained still fixed on the situation. He stood there for a moment, rolled his eyes, and walked away as well.

* * *

Love, or what a could be love, is a tango. That's how it felt for Elizabeth. She didn't understand. Simply coming here was a huge feat for her. She was worried about her being able to deal with her feelings for Jack. But now the question was not if she was going to accept him, but if he was going to accept her. 

One week had passed since they had embarked on their journey and not once had Jack even spoken to her. Yes, maybe once or twice he made a remark. But it was purely business and nothing else. Also, there was Will to consider. Now that he had come, this left her to keep pretending. And on top of that, what did Sao Fenge want?

A person can't completely go without sleep. Its just not possible. So after staying up most of the night, Elizabeth did usually get a few hours of sleep. Now under these conditions it was down to but a couple hours. But on the bright side, she now had a much prettier view at night.

She was enjoying this beautiful view while the night was young. All but a few members of the crew were in bed or heading there. One of them being Jack. He went to open the door to the captain's quarters, when he spotted Elizabeth. He paused and Elizabeth could tell he was was there. Uncomfortable as it was, she tried her best to let it go unnoticed. He stood there for a moment of indecision. He tried to refuse talking to her, but Will was fast asleep and in the moonlight…

"It's rather late Miss Swann"

She looked at him but then turned back around. _If he thinks he can just start conversation after ignoring me for a week he's wrong_, she thought. "Jack you know just as well, if not better, than me that I won't be sleeping soon"

He nodded, agreeing. Desperate for conversation, he stepped closer. "Rum?"

Elizabeth was still in character as the Governor's proper daughter. So she scoffed at the drink stretched about before her and replied "No, sir." Her eyes still peered out along the crystal night horizon. The caribbean sky was empty of clouds but full of stars and the moonlight painted the ship.

Jack sat on the edge and had some rum for himself. "So, Lizzie," He started. She showed irritation to being called such . But on the inside she felt I twinge of butterflies. It had been awhile since someone had called her that. "Why couldn't William trust you to be on your own?" he continued. Elizabeth took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment. She knew she couldn't really answer that.

"Why have you chosen to not acknowledge my presence until now?" she fired back. He too, didn't know how to answer the question.

After a moment of silence, he decided to continue fighting for her to respond. "What made you change your mind?"Jack was having a merry time. Smiling, flirting, drinking rum.

"How were you so sure I'd come?" Again, no response.

"How's that corset fitting, Lizzie?" He said mockingly. Elizabeth found none of this the least bit amusing. Fuming she leaned in the speak.

"My corset is fine, Captain. There, I answered your question. Now its your turn. Tell me this, Sparrow: What does Soa Fenge want with me? What is in this for _him_?"

Elizabeth had asked the ultimate question in this game. Jack suddenly didn't find this conversation amusing either. For what Soa Fenge wanted, Jack didn't think about. He thought hard over it. The long silence indicated that Elizabeth had won. Jack no longer wanted to play.

"Get to bed, Lizzie." He said much more seriously. He gave her a last long look and started to walk away.

"You know that won't be happening, Jack."

Opening the door to his cabin he said "You said I knew better than you, right?" She showed no sign of understanding.

"Trust me. Go sleep." With that, he closed the door.

The idea was ridiculous. It was not that late. She might not be able to sleep for another few hours. But with nothing to do, and the curiosity of what he meant, Elizabeth made her way back to her cabin. Almost laughing at herself for believing him, she laid herself down to bed. Her conversation with Jack replayed in her mind as she lay there. Unexpectedly, her eyes grew weary. All her worries and fears that tormented her every night were absent. Just as Jack had predicted, Elizabeth fell asleep.

-

-

-

**Funny how something so simple puts us at rest.**


End file.
